Fun In The Forest
by Sesshoumaru Fangirl 101
Summary: In the woods our favorite Inu Lord and Kumo go at it. Yay buttsecks. This is yaoi. Don’t like, don’t read. This is my first story.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its amazing characters sniffle sniffle 

In the woods our favorite Inu Lord and Kumo go at it. Yay buttsecks. This is yaoi. Don't like, don't read. This is my first story. 3

**Fun In The Forest**

It was a beautiful night in Feudal Japan. The moon and stars shone brightly, and the sound of crickets chirping could be heard. A slight breeze coming from the north chilled the warm, summer air. Needless to say, the night was perfect.

In a forest in the eastern land, a calm hanyou with long jet-black, wavy hair, crimson red eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a spider shaped burn mark on his back. He was sitting on a sturdy branch high up in a tree, one leg on the branch with his knee under his chin, the other dangling lazily off to the side. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

"_The time away from Kagura and Kanna is truly wonderful. I should do it more often,"_ thought Naraku.

He hadn't had any sex in a while, and they had been bugging him about it constantly, so he was very happy to finally get away from those annoying bitches. Deciding not to dwell in what was happening earlier and try to relax, he closed his eyes and stopped thinking about the two females back at the castle. The pull of sleep had almost taken him in when a sudden breeze carrying the musky smell of a demon in heat came his way. The wonderful smell added to his sexual frustration brought him into reality and he jumped off the branch to go find the owner of this wonderful smell and try to have some fun for tonight.

* * *

Walking through the moonlit forest was a lone figure with silver hair, pale skin, golden eyes, ten long, deadly claws, and his usual silk kimono. This figure was the owner of the smell that almost every unmated male demon might be coming after tonight; he was none other than Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands, and, apparently, the submissive partner. He had been looking for a place to relax for a couple of hours now and was starting to give up when he stumbled across a clearing with a hot spring in the middle. There were a few rocks in the spring that someone could rest against, so he chose the one in the middle. 

"_I can't even defend myself in heat. It's like I'm a human now. How do the women protect their innocence if they can't even fight back against the other demon? It's pathetic. I hate being the submissive partner."_ He whined inwardly.

After he had checked the clearing for any unwanted visitors, he started to undress himself. After that was accomplished, he slid into the spring and swam to rock in the middle. When he got there, his hair was soaked and matted to his pale face, neck, and back, some water sliding down his neck and body. He leaned against the wide rock and spread his arms out wide and relaxed.

* * *

Naraku had to kill a few lower class demons to get to his prize. 

"_I do not wish for them to get in the way, for this demon it mine."_ Thought the spider.

As he kept getting closer to his prize, the musky smell got stronger. The smell of the demon combined with the thoughts of what was going to take place tonight already had him fully aroused. Our little hanyou had no idea who he was about to see as he walked into a clearing he assumed had the demon in it. He looked around and saw some clothes on the ground. He immediately recognized the outfit and smirked.

"_It looks like my beloved Sesshoumaru is going to be my toy tonight. I'm going to greatly enjoy this."_

These thoughts made his smirk grow even larger. He looked to the hot spring and saw his prey relaxing on a rock in the middle of the water.

"_Judging by how relaxed he is, he either doesn't know I'm here, or he just doesn't care."_ The spider mused.

But what he did not know was that Sesshoumaru's dulled senses hadn't detected him. He also didn't know that Sesshoumaru would only care about looking weak in front of him. Unbeknownst to Naraku, our little inu lord had fallen head over heals for the spider ever since their first meeting, not that he'd ever admit to that.

"_I didn't know what it was then, but I know now. I fell for his looks, brain, strength, and his personality. That damned personality can be annoying at times, but it is also so very enticing, and his looks are beyond incredible."_

After that last thought, his mind began to wander to thoughts about what him and the spider would look like together. His thoughts kept going in that direction until he started to see images of him tied up with Naraku pounding into him relentlessly. Others started to come along with those and soon he found himself reaching for his now heated member to remove the ache between his legs. Hopefully, if he released the images would stop for a while.

Naraku was about to get into the water with his prey when he smelled an arousal other than his own and saw Sesshoumaru reaching for his lower regions. He then tapped into the Western Lord's mind to see he was pleasuring himself to thoughts similar to his own.

"_So, you want me as well, Sesshoumaru. Good. Now I KNOW I won't have any problems taking you. And now I can mate you as well. This just has to be the best night if my life, so far."_ thought the spider with a smirk.

As Sesshoumaru got closer to his release, Naraku got closer to him. Tiny gasps and moans slipped past his slightly open lips. "NARAKUU!!" Sesshoumaru screamed out as he released. He leaned back against the rock and tried to calm his breathing.

When he heard the name that came from the other demon, his smirk became even more evil – if possible. He stared at the pale form before him, locking every curve of his slender body in his mind. His erect member was now leaking pre-cum, the sight of Sesshoumaru almost made him orgasm on the spot, but he kept his cool. The inu's hair was matted to his face, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed, and his mouth opened slightly._"It looks like he's just inviting me."_ thought Naraku. He then placed his hands on both sides of his soon-to-be lover. Leaning close, his cheek barely touched Sesshoumaru's as he went to whisper in his ear, "Did you need something, Sesshoumaru?" his smirk was apparent in his voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at this, he hadn't known someone was there the whole time THAT, was happening. He pushed the man back a little and looked up to see the man he was just fanaticizing about and turned tomato red. _"How did I not know he was there?"_ he thought. "Um…. W-why are you h-here, N-naraku?"

Instead of answering his question, he leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on Sesshoumaru's lips. "Answer your question?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, smirk still in place. "Yes, but one more question. Is this a o-one t-time thing?" he asked, his heart breaking with the thought of being used and thrown away by the one he loves more than anyone. Naraku was a bit shocked by the question, but didn't show it. He did, however, drop the smirk, only to replace it with a genuine smile. He then leaned in again, his lips a mere whisper away from the youth's, his lust hazed crimson eyes staring into equally hazed amber ones. "Sesshoumaru, I love you far too much to only let this happen once." At this, Sesshoumaru smiled and closed the gap between them, his arms winding around the other's neck. At first the kiss was tender, but as their desire for each other grew, the kiss deepened. Naraku's hands roamed his chest as he slid his tongue into his warm mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned into the spider's mouth as his hands found the inu's erect nubs. Naraku smirked at his beloved's response and moved his hands lower.

"Nnnnnghhh.. AH Naraaakuu. Ha ah.. Stop teasing me." Begged the pale demon. Hearing Sesshoumaru's request, Naraku stopped what he was doing. He picked the pale form up bridal style, and carried him out of the water to place him by a nearby tree and sat himself between the younger man's widely spread legs and attacked his neck with kisses. He placed three fingers on Sesshoumaru's lips. The inu, taking the hint, brought them into his mouth and sucked languidly on the digits, coating them with saliva. As Sesshoumaru sucked on his fingers, Naraku moved lower. He traveled down his neck, leaving a string of bite marks and a trail of cold saliva. Leaving the pale neck, he moved to the collarbone and bit down harshly, drawing a gasp from the stoic man below him.

When he thought his fingers were coated enough, he took them out of their warm prison and brought them down to Sesshoumaru's virgin entrance. He rubbed around the ring of muscle and smirked against the pale skin of the inu's chest at the whine he received. "I-I thought I a-asked you t-to … to stop - mmmmm – teasing me." whined Sesshoumaru.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop." smirked Naraku. He moved back up to his face and inserted one saliva-coated finger into the youth's entrance, so as not to release the youkai's wrath upon himself. Sesshoumaru moaned at the feeling of something inside of him. He wound his arms around the elder's neck and brought Naraku in close for a passionate, bruising kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, a battle easily won by the spider when Sesshoumaru moaned as another long finger was plunged deep inside of him. Naraku started a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch the tightest hole he's ever worked with. He soon added a third finger into the impatient youkai beneath him.

Soon they needed to part for evil thing we call air. When they parted, Naraku moved his free hand to Sesshoumaru's neglected length and stoked languidly.

"A-ah … hah. P-pl-please, N-naraku." begged the painfully aroused youkai. "What is it that you want koi?" teased Naraku, smirk still in place as he started to thrust the digits into the poor youth. "You know - AH - damn well what I - nngh - want, b-bastard."

"Refresh my memory."

With another slow stroke and another hard thrust, he caved. "Please, Naraku – hah. T-take me."

The spider smirked at his koi's words and replaced his moist, slender fingers with his weeping erection. In one quick thrust, he was in up to the hilt. At this moment the two men were in heaven. The feeling of being completely filled by Naraku was a dream come true for Sesshoumaru and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. Naraku was in his own little world at the moment. "So tight." moaned the hanyou.

Naraku was thrusting wildly at this point. He was looking for a spot inside his love that would make the younger demon see stars when Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and a scream erupted from the usually silent man. _"Heh. Found it."_ after that was discovered, Sesshoumaru's prostate was hit dead on with every thrust.

Soon, the two of them were matching each other, thrust for thrust, and kiss for kiss. It wasn't long until the silver haired inu was close to release. Sensing this, Naraku stroked faster on the youkai's member, determined to make him find release first. A few more stokes in time with the spider ramming into his prostate, Sesshoumaru came into the waiting hand, spraying his seed onto their stomachs and screaming out his lover's name. A few more thrusts and Naraku joined him in release with a loud groan, falling onto his lover afterwards.

As their breathing had calmed a bit, Naraku found the energy to sit up, carrying Sesshoumaru with him, and placed his claim on his young lover. Sesshoumaru marking him as well.

"I love you, My Mate."

"As do I, Sesshoumaru"

The End

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!! 


End file.
